mummyfandomcom-20200222-history
Mathayus
Mathayus was an Akkadian warrior that was well known as the Scorpion King among all that knew his identity, and would become an ancient evil that was stopped from decimating the Earth by Rick O'Connell. Once a warrior-for-hire that was, along with his two brothers, the last of a dying people, the Akkadians, Mathayus became a mercenary, training extensively in the deadly arts and only applying service to those whom he and his brothers personally favoured, though upon the death of his brothers, Mathayus went on to end the reign of Memnon, a murderous warlord who sought to conquer all around him, and went on to become a warlord himself known as the Scorpion King. Upon Memnon's death, Mathayus ascended power by assuming the role of a king, becoming a formidable ruler in ancient Egyptian times, before the era of the Pyramids. One siege on the city of Thebes was the final battle that the Akkadian and his men fought as they were forced out into the deserts where the Scorpion King earned the favour of Anubis himself and returned to decimate Thebes, losing his soul once the battle ended so that he was condemned to return to the oasis that had been given him by Anubis, awaiting a challenger in a hibernation-like stasis and under a severe transformation that caused the Scorpion King to lose his humanity. Five thousand years on, the Scorpion King remained in his state until he met the resurrected High Priest Imhotep and the adventurer Rick O'Connell, both of whom sought the Scorpion King's destruction, but only Rick achieved it, sending the warlord and his forces back to the Underworld. Biography Early Life Mathayus as a youth lived in the kingdom of Akkad, and sought in life to train with a group of warriors known as the Black Scorpions. Training Days During one training session in Canaan, Mathayus practised fighting against another warrior named Rama in the village and graciously helped the man to his feet after defeating him. Later, Jesup, Mathayus’ brother, laughed heartily at Rama’s failure in the fight, to which Rama insisted that the sun was in his eyes. Mathayus, however, wanted to stop training and get out into the real world, applying what he learned. Mathayus was then made to continue his training while Jesup and Rama left; after his training, Mathayus was to meet with the King Urmhet. Defeating a number of warriors in the training grounds, Mathayus proceeded to see the king when Jesup and Rama challenged him to one last sparring round: after defeating them both, Mathayus proceeded to meet with King Urmhet, who assigned Mathayus the task of travelling to Khemet, a marketing town, where the warlord of the village had murdered one of his concubines. The deceased concubine’s sisters sought justice and requested that Mathayus kill the warlord as he had their sister. By the time he and his brethren are introduced, they are purportedly the last of the Akkadians during a time of conflict and bloodshed by the conqueror Memnon. They are tasked in assassinating his sorceress but his brothers perish when they are betrayed. He swore revenge when he escapes Memnon's confinement with a horse thief. He inadvertently rescues the sorceress who saves him from certain death on one occasion by a weapon laced with scorpion venom. She claims that should he survive, the blood of the Scorpion shall flow within his veins (hence his title). He later rallies the rebels with Nubian leaders Balthazar and Queen Isis to stand up towards Memnon's tyranny. With Cassandra's help, he ultimately defeats Memnon in defiance of her vision (where he is depicted as perishing). As the rule of the Legendary City Gomorrah, he is crowned king by the denizens of the latter city after the tyrant's death, establishing his kingship and legend as the Scorpion King. Mathayus had reached Thebes with his men and had intended to fell the city, conquering it as part of his empire; leading his men to attack Thebes, Mathayus fought with his troops against a number of soldiers of Thebes for seven years before he and his warriors were finally compelled to admit defeat and wander off into the desert of Ahm Shere. Mathayus accepted his defeat quietly, with a sour, displeased look about him as he and his troops wandered on. After the men and their leader had been ambling about the desert, they began to die off, one by one, until Mathayus himself remained. About to die due to heatstroke and lack of sustenance, Mathayus called out to Anubis, requesting his life back, as well as the chance to once again conquer his foes, in exchange for what had been denied him: a golden pyramid. At that moment, a large black scorpion scuttled out of the sands and Mathayus promptly picked up the arthropod and chewed it up, ignoring its stings on his hand; the scorpion having been offered as confirmation by Anubis towards Mathayus' request. With the eating of the scorpion, trees began to sprout from the sands, along with waters that flowed in rivers and in minutes a great oasis had sprouted up from the deserts, where Mathayus recuperated his strength before going on his goal to re-challenge Thebes. Mathayus had fulfilled his vow to construct a golden pyramid for Anubis, taking the gold and slaves needed to construct the structure from his conquests as he led an army not of men, but of giant jackal-headed warriors akin in appearance to Anubis himself. Mathayus led the Army of Anubis as they ravaged Thebes and slew many innocents until the last resistance had fallen and Thebes was conquered. With that, Anubis took Mathayus' soul from him and placed it in his Bracelet, sending the Army back to the desert sands where it would lay waiting for its next leader, as Mathayus had been branded by Anubis so that whoever would defeat the Scorpion King in battle might take control of his armies and lay waste to the whole of the Earth. Battle in Ahm Shere Five thousand years after his battle in Thebes, Mathayus had been returned to the pyramid within the Oasis of Ahm Shere, where he underwent a drastic change in physical being: all from his abdomen down had been replaced with that of a scorpion, albeit on a larger scale; from this scorpion's body were two giant claws that were placed just below his chest, and Mathayus' human hands had been substituted with scorpion claws. Condemned to a stasis that would cease every five thousand years, Mathayus awaited inside the pyramid, unknowing that various travellers, soldiers, and countless others had reached his Oasis and died. Among those to reach the Oasis were some Knights Templar from the Holy Wars that had found the Oasis and set out to guard it against intrusion. Finally, in 1933 A.D, the Scorpion King awoke from his slumber and found men inside his pyramid: the former-mummy Imhotep and an adventurer known as Rick O'Connell. The Scorpion King lunged forward to kill Imhotep, but the mummy pleaded to the Scorpion King that he was his servant, convincing Mathayus not to kill him. Imhotep went on to lie that O'Connell had been sent to kill Mathayus; Mathayus believed it, and pursued O'Connell, aiming to kill him. As O'Connell ran, the Scorpion King had found another man, Baltus Hafez, who had been mauled when he had put on the Scorpion King's Bracelet and had tried to insert it into the wall. The Scorpion King chased after Hafez and caught him, tearing the man into pieces as he screamed out for Imhotep's help. Death The Scorpion King was still on the warpath, attempting to destroy O'Connell as well. The Scorpion King lunged at O'Connel, just as Rick was about to fall into the abyss. But, before he could fall in, O'Connell plunged the Spear of Osiris into the Scorpion King's belly, ending not only the Scorpion King, but also sending the Army of Anubis back to the Underworld. Personality and Traits Mathayus was among the last of the Akkadian tribe in his time, and took his status as an Akkadian mercenary in stride as his brothers did. In his youth, Mathayus had some scruples about carrying out his assignments, though as a warlord his morals were somewhat lowered. Mathayus, though serious in a fight, was not without some humour as he often accepted the shortcomings of others with a somewhat jocular tone. After becoming The Scorpion King, he became a conquer just as the last king was, why he decided to become a conquer is unknown but its possible the power of being a king went to his head and thus became a tyrant, the thing he himself went to great lengths to defeat. A tall, muscled man considered handsome, Mathayus was tanned deeply by the deserts suns and wore long dreadlocks, though his appearance was drastically altered after having stricken an accord with Anubis, his waist and legs being replaced with the lower half of a scorpion and his hands replaced with giant claws. After his change had taken place, Mathayus' voice had changed as well from a typical human-voice to a deep guttural groan. Behind the Scenes Mathayus is portrayed by actor and wrestler Dwayne Johnson in the film The Mummy Returns and is voiced by Johnson as well in the video game The Scorpion King: Rise of the Akkadian. In his appearance as a monster, Mathayus is voiced by metal singer Max Cavalera, and is performed as a young man by Pierre Marais and Michael Copon, who portray the Scorpion King as a young boy and young man, respectively. The Scorpion King is based off the real-life historical figure, King Scorpion, of which little is known historically. Category:Males Category:Warlords Category:Characters appearing in The Scorpion King Category:Deceased individuals Category:Characters appearing in The Mummy Returns Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Akkadian